


Tumescent Tales

by aldiara



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurice and Alec spend a quiet evening in with a good book. Well, with a book.</p>
<p>Written for the "Purple Prose" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumescent Tales

Alec stared at the book in Maurice's hands. "Truly, Maurice, I think we can manage without-"

"…and I beheld his quivering manhood with delight, waiting for it to pierce me with its throbbing force-"

"Honestly. My manhood's plenty quivering without that shite."

"-trembling as it thrust forth into my sleek white hind-"

"I swear, Maurice! It'll put me off entirely!"

"-and screamed my surrender as I felt it probing to the very depth of me, its girth splitting me fair in half-"

"Sweetheart, shut yer hole, or else-"

"-slumping when wet tumults of pleasure flooded me."

"Oh for fuck's sake."


End file.
